The Horrible Truth
by Layla Fairy
Summary: I nod I’m ready to retell the horrible truth. When Nova was captured by the Skeleton King why was Sparx the first to rush and save her? Now Sparx will have to overcome 5 challenges if he wants to save her.
1. First Thoughts

Thanx to all those people who reviewed my poem. Anyways here is a sparx/nova one-shot, might make it into a story though enjoy! Sorry if characters seem out of role.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Horrible Truth**

Nova's P.O.V

When the Skeleton king captured me why here you the first one to rush to my rescue? Was it because we are good friends, or was it something deeper. When the Skeleton King took aim at me why did you block it? You lie in the medical bay now fighting for your life.

I feel the tears cascade down my face; I may be scared to cry but not for you. I have never admitted to anyone but your stupid dumb jokes make me laugh, your stupid insults make me giggle, even though I keep a straight face.

It's been five hours since the accident, and to me it seems like years. I miss you so much. I miss your brilliant red fur, the cheeky sparkle in your eyes and your signature grin, the one with 'mischief' plastered over it.

I want you back Sparx.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal P.O.V

For the entire monkey team the last few hours had been the saddest, Sparx's health was running from him. He was getting weaker and weaker.

Nova had been sitting in the main room, staring at the door which held an unconscious Sparx with Otto and Gibson trying desperately to help him.

Antauri had been putting on a brave face and Chiro, well he was about to try the impossible.

"Nova I need you to tell me what happened,it will help us." Chiro said his words just rolling off her. Her eyes were lined with tears as she turned to face him. Obviously this was the wrong thing to say, as the tears rolled down her face and made her fur glisten.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nova's P.O.V

I stared at Chiro; I was ashamed to let him see me cry. I'm a warrior I should be strong, but when it's your best friend an inch from death you are aloud to cry right?

But is that all he is, my best friend?

I am confused; I don't want to remember it hurts too much.

"Nova I need to know" Chiro is worried and sad to. The poor kid, he's only fourteen and is suffering badly. Sparx was one of his best friends.

The pressure burning up inside of me, I have to tell him, anything to try and help Sparx.

"It's all my fault" I choke out in-between tear drops. He encloses me in a hug. It feels comforting, but not enough to help me.

"I'm sure it's not your fault Nova" he says. I try to smile but It's like my muscles have stopped working and I just can't.

Fear is an awful thing, and it's why Sparx lies in the med. Bay dying. It was the fear of death that mad me stop, my feet glued to the floor as I saw the end of my life.

The Skeleton King, a cruel creation made only for others pain. It was him who made me stay on one spot, him who made Sparx jump in front of me.

Wait, nobody made Sparx jump in front of me. It was his own free will, now I feel worse. If I wasn't who I am, if I was someone stronger would I have moved?

"Nova you ready to tell me?" Chiro asks. I stare into his eyes. Searching for any glitter of hope.

I nod;

_I'm ready to retell the horrible truth_.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Should i continue this? please R&R and tell me. Sorry about it being so sad.


	2. Capture

This chapter is based mainly on Nova's capture.

**The Horrible Truth**

Chapter 2: Capture

"Well I guess it started like this……." Nova said sighing, she didn't want to remember what happened, but if it might help Sparx the she decided she would have to.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sparx you know what, you're an embarrassment to all of us!" Nova yelled at him, her face red with anger.

"Ouch that's cold Nova besides you know you can't stay mad at me." He said grinning.

Nova and Sparx had been arguing for ten minutes straight. Sparx had needed Nova to save him from a bunch of formless five times. She believed it was because he was too busy showing of. While he said it was because she was over protective of him.

"Honestly, Nova I was all over those formless." He said protecting his 'image'

"Oh yeah sure Sparx, that's why you needed saving!" She yelled.

"Look Nova there's no point in getting angry" He said keeping the grin stuck on his face.

"Although, I don't mind if you wanna stay angry" He said, his grin widening.

"What?" She snapped.

"Cuz you look so sexy when you're angry" He said and instantly wished he didn't.

"You freak of nature" She screamed. In her anger she picked up a vase and threw it at him. His reflexes where with him as he ducked to let it crash against the wall.

"Shame, missed." she muted under her breath as she stormed out of the Super Robot.

Nova cursed under her breath as she stormed down the street. She had no idea where she was going it was like her feet were on auto-drive, going where they wanted. She pushed past the various people heading in all different directions. One of the reasons why she hated big crowds, to many people pushing.

She stopped when she came to the park near the city's outskirts. Pulling the gate open she walked inside. She was lost in thought, thinking maybe shouting wasn't the best way to solve her problems.

She sighed as she sat on one of the swings. She gently pushed against the floor making her swing steadily rise. The wind began to pick up and she wrapped her tail round her waist. The wind began to scream as she sat staring into space, at the clouds as the floated by, not a care in the world. Free.

That's how she wanted to feel. Free, not a care in the world. But being who she was she knew she would never be able to have a life like that.

Then the thought of Sparx creped back into her memory. He stupid showing off. His stupid grin. His stupid stupidness. His glossy coat shining red. Wait she was only talking about Sparx not anybody special.

The bushes rustled as dark green goo seeped from underneath them. Nova knew that green goo. _Formless_. She activated her pink lined fists as she walked towards the bushes.

"Lady Tomahawk!" she yelled punching the bush. The green goo splattered and vanished.

"Tut. To easy." Nova said as she wiped the goo of her fists. She turned her fists to hands again. As she did so she felt something from behind grab her. Something slimy. A formless had grabbed her and another rose from the ground in front of her.

She struggled against the force of the formless but was unsuccessful her bubblegum pink eyes darted from her waist were she was bound to the formless in front of her quick enough to see it strike the top of her head **hard.** Her eyes closed as everything around her became dark.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I made the flashback in normal P.O.V to make it sound better.

So what do you think? Please R&R.


	3. Vase Confessions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**The Horrible Truth**

Chapter 3: Vase Confessions 

Nova's pink eyes fluttered open. She looked around trying to get her bearings. The walls were an ugly green in colour with formless goo running down them. Nova knew exactly where she was: **The Citadel of Bone**.

Looking closer Nova realised there were no cell walls surrounding were she sat, she was uncontained. She got up and walked towards the door. When she was close enough to touch it the wall changed. It screwed up and a new pattern painted itself onto it. Jumping in surprise Nova fell on a piece of bone. She lay on the floor looking at the ceiling.

The door was looking down at her, from the ceiling? _That's it! The door changes its location if I get to close!_ Nova looked around for any mean of an escape plan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys anyone seen Nova?" said Sparx walking into the main room.

"Not since the fight" said Otto busy working on something.

"Why were you looking for her?" said Antauri opening one of his eyes to look at Sparx.

"Well I really wanted to say thanks and sorry about the arguemen…." Sparx trailed of remembering the rest of the team didn't know about their tiff.

"Sparx, fighting with your team members is not wise, it can lead to problems" Antauri said in a wise-old-man style.

"Yeah I know…."said Sparx hanging his head.

"Good news team…." Gibson was walking into the main room.

"Sparx you know the vase you threw…." Antauri was cut off.

"Hey! That wasn't me! It was Nova!...but how did you know she threw the vase?" Antauri's Emerald green eyes shifted o the floor where several pieces of china lay.

"Now who else would throw things?" Antauri gave a small smile.

"As I was saying team…..why is there pieces of china on the floor?" Gibson said getting distracted.

"Dunno, but it wasn't me and Nova and it isn't your favourite vase!" Sparx said putting on an innocent face.

"And they call me a dumb monkey." Said Otto smirking.

Gibson glared at Sparx; if stares could kill Sparx would be in trouble.

"Sparx would you care to repeat that sentence." Gibson said slowly

"It wasn't me and Nova and it isn't your vase…..oh" he said realizing he'd said too much.

"SPARX-77 get back here!" Gibson yelled as Sparx made a mad sprint for the exit out of the robot.

He would continue his search for Nova outside for now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for short chapter, please R&R


	4. No Place That Far

The song in this chapter is No Place That Far, by Westlife. I chose this song cuz it fits with the storyline I think. I'm not sure if the super robot has windows so when it comes to that part imagine there are. ok also when I say they speak English its cuz I don't know what their language or whatever is called.

**Disclaimer: don't own anything!**

**The Horrible Truth**

Chapter 4: No Place That Far

Sparx pushed past the various people. He dodged in between the feet of them, while searching for Nova at the same time. He had looked at all her favourite hangouts with no success. As he walked one sentence came to his head '50 ways of saying sorry to a raving mad genius, with out getting experimented on'

Sparx sighed. He would have to return to the robot, and his 'favourite' blue monkey. _Good start now how else to butter him up…_ his thoughts were interrupted by a clash of thunder. Looking up Sparx saw black clouds above the city, with rain falling heavily from them.

Sparx's stroll turned into a sprint as he ran for the robot. He shook the dampness from his fur as he scrambled into the Foot Cruiser. Treading carefully Sparx made his way towards the main room. Sitting inside it were Antauri and Otto.

"Hey Sparx did ya find Nova?" Otto asked as he looked away from the main computer, his hands replaced with blow-torches.

"No" Sparx sighed; he hated to give up on anything, especially finding Nova. He looked doubtfully out the window, staring at the rain as it blotched onto the window.

"Say what you doing Otto?" Sparx asked his green companion, prying his eyesight from the window, back to Otto who was halfway under the computer.

"The thunder has made the robots system faulty, so we won't be going anywhere anytime soon." Otto mumbled obviously paying more attention on his work then team-mate.

"But if Nova wasn't inside and went outside wouldn't she have returned by now?" Otto said sliding from under the computer.

"Yeah she hates rain, and getting her fur wet." Sparx replied. _Where is she _Sparx was worried for his friend.

"Maybe you should get Gibson to run a scan for her." Antauri said forgetting the fact he had feet, mentally floated over to them.

------

Soon Chiro, Otto, Sparx and Antauri were standing around the blue monkey, who was involved involuntarily, and his small hand-held scanner. They had been waiting for ten minutes for the computer to pick up a signal of their golden friend.

"Geez how long is this thing gonna take?" Chiro asked a bored expression spread across his face.

"It's like she isn't even in Shugazoom!" Sparx complained.

"Sparx your simplistic statement could be correct." Gibson muttered concentrating on his scanner.

"Can we have that in English please Brain-Strain?" Sparx grinned. Gibson gave an irritated sigh. Sensing that this could lead to more arguments Antauri answered for him.

"He means you could be right." Sparx's grin widened. _Wow! I got something right!_ Sparx thought.

-----

Nova sighed as she lay on the floor, her shoulder bruised and battered from attempting to be faster than the ever changing door. Her thoughts wondered back to the super robot, back to her friends. She got up quickly as she heard footsteps behind her.

-----

"So if she isn't in Shugazoom didn't take the Foot Cruiser and didn't tell us where she is going, then where is she!" Sparx said panting from his rather long rant.

_I can't imagine any greater fear  
Than waking up without you here  
And though the sun would still shine on  
My whole world would all be gone  
But not for long._

"Wait, I'm picking her up!" Gibson stated as Otto looked around.

"How can you pick her up if she isn't here?" Otto concluded.

"It means he has Nova's signal." Antauri explained.

"This is quite upsetting!" Gibson gasped. "Nova's bleep is inside the Citadel Of Bone!"

Sparx stood wide-eyed he hoped and prayed that she was ok.

_If I had to run  
If I had to crawl  
If I had to swim a hundred rivers  
Just to climb a thousand walls  
Always know that I would find a way  
To get to where you are  
There's no place that far_

_-----_

The Skeleton King towered over Nova as he walked towards her. Nova wanted so badly to just jump and attack him but had enough wisdom to decide against it. The SK grinned as multiple formless picked her up. Her shoulder was weak, and was hurting her. She had no choice but to let them take her.

-----

"But all the power is cut off" Otto shouted over the sound of thunder.

"But how long will it take to fix?" Sparx shouted knowing something had to be done to save his furry friend.

"One of the Fist Rockets are still working though" Otto said.

"Which one?" Antauri asked though he had a faint idea which one it would be. Fate would bring Nova and Sparx together, Antauri just knew it, and now was the time.

"It's Sparx's, Fist Rocket 3" Gibson said after confirming with Otto.

"Then it looks like I'm gonna be saving her" Sparx turned walking towards his red tunnel.

_It wouldn't matter why we're apart  
Lonely months, two stubborn hearts  
Nothing short of God above  
Could turn me away from your love  
I need you that much_

"Sparx give us a status report once you get there" Antauri said though his communicator.

"Ok" Sparx said firing up the Fist Rocket.

"And we will come as soon as Otto fixes the robot's power!"

Sparx sighed, he felt like he was being treated like a kid being allowed out for the first time.

"Yeah, sure, whatever, can I go now?" Sparx complained.

"Fine" Antauri hoped Sparx could handle it as the Fist Rocket detached from the Robot.

_If I had to run  
If I had to crawl  
If I had to swim a hundred rivers  
Just to climb a thousand walls  
Always know that I would find a way  
To get to where you are  
There's no place that far _

If I had to run  
If I had to crawl  
If I had to swim a hundred rivers  
Just to climb a thousand walls  
Always know that I would find a way  
To get to where you are  
There's no place that far


	5. The Hero’s Trial

In the story I'm not sure if they can loose fur or not, so bear with me.

**Disclaimer: you can guess…**

**The Horrible Truth**

Chapter 5: The Hero's Trial

Sparx's Fist Rocket landed on the Citadel of Bone. Surprisingly enough the journey had been smooth, no attacks or any other type of threat. Sparx jumped from the control base of his rocket and looked around, no guards….no nothing.

Sparx ran to the entrance, hiding in the shadows. If anything the Skeleton King was probably trying to pull a sneak attack. Expecting something to jump out at him at every turn Sparx took caution as he run through the halls, like an endless maze.

Soon enough after a few minutes of running Sparx remembered he should have called he team when he got there. Sighing Sparx looked around before turning on his communicator.

"Sparx, did you get there safely?" Antauri questioned.

"Well hello to you to" Sparx muttered under his breath.

"Yeah, there's not a single formless around!" Sparx said to his black friend.

"How curious" Antauri said a trace of confusion hitting his voice.

"Yeah I know, anyways I'll tell you if anything happens, Sparx out." Sparx said.

"Confirmed, Antauri out." Antauri concluded.

Sparx switched off his communicator and walked down the hall, his pace slower than before. He had walked for a while before something caught the corner of his eye. It was a small patch of yellow fur, of the very female he was searching for. Sparx looked around for footprints, there were none. But instead there were long lines surrounded by two pairs of giant circles, known only as formless prints trailing into the darkness.

So Nova hadn't walked, she had been dragged. Sparx walked close to the lines and prints, not wanting to loose their trail. His head was focused on the floor, letting his feet steer him. Of course if he had been looking where he was going he wouldn't have walked straight into a door.

Sparx mumbled something about 'doors moving into his way' before pulling himself up of the dusty floor. He stared at the door; it had a pattern bearing a skull, similar to the Skeleton King's with five different snakes' curled round it.

Sparx couldn't help but stare at it; he had been in the Citadel countless times before, so why had he never seen this door before. Sparx wiped the dust from the door before coughing a little.

"Ever heard of spring cleaning?" Sparx questioned before looking more closely at the door.

Each snake was a different colour. The first was Blue, the next Green, after that was a Black snake followed by a Yellow and Red. _Funny that's the colours of the hyper force._ Sparx pondered before noticing letters on the neck of the blue snake. He pushed away more of the dust to reveal the three words:

_The Riddle Room_

Sparx let curiosity get to him as he pushed the dust off the other four snakes. Each had a small sentence engraved onto them.

The green said: _The Guessing Game_

The Black: _From Within_

The Yellow: _The Rainbow Road_

And finally the red: _Swimming In Nightmares_

The skull's eyes stared down at Sparx as he continued to wonder over the statue. The dust had got up his nose as he sneezed. More dust was scattered of the picture. The dust settled and more writing was visible it read:

_**The Hero's Trial.**_

_One will have to save his lady, but only by completing the task set down by his superiors and their leader._

Sparx was getting freaked out. The snakes were in the hyper force's colours and the writing at the bottom, well he was saving a lady, maybe not his lady although that sounded good.

Sparx stopped fantasizing and snapped back to reality. Why had he never seen this door before and why was Nova brought to it? Nova! Sparx had totally forgotten about trying to save her.

Sparx looked around wildly his eyes scanning the door for a way in. _have you tried pushing it?_ A voice in his head asked him. _Great now voices are telling me what to do! _Sparx thought before placing his hands on the door. _Here goes nothing….literally_.

Sparx pushed against the door before it flew open. _Why is it always the simple way that works? _Sparx thought rubbing his head from where he fell over from the force. This room seemed bright compared to the others inside the Skeleton King's citadel.

Sparx remained on the floor as he let his eyes adjust to the light. The silence which filled the room was shattered though, by a voice he knew all to well.

"Sparx!" It cried. Sparx stood up. And began to look for the source of the voice.

"Sparx could you be any slower! Over here!" It yelled. Sparx followed the sound of the voice until his eyes met a coat of yellow.

"Nova!" He called. It was indeed Nova but her condition made him upset. Her fur was stained red in patches and she was covered in cuts and bruises. Here wrists, ankles, neck and tail were tied to a chunk of the wall, cut from the rest and placed on a podium.

Sparx began to run towards her when he was about five footsteps away the podium began to raise. When it was close to the ceiling of the room it jerked to a halt.

"Can't you control this thing any better?" Nova shouted at none it particular.

"Tch what do you expect from the old bone bag, five star hotel?" Sparx called to his companion.

"I see you have had your little reunion then." Boomed a voice, the voice that filled Sparx's and Nova's hearts with anger and hate. It was the Skeleton King himself. Another podium lifted from the centre on the room, but this one didn't contain any friend of Sparx's.

"Let her go!" Sparx yelled running to the podium.

"Sparx! Behind you!" Nova called. Sparx come to a skidding stop and span on his heels only to be hit round the face by a formless.

"Spa..." Nova was gagged before she could finish.

"So you wanna play huh?" Sparx said changing his hands to magnets, not noticing his friend's cry.

"Attack and her end will be quick" The Skeleton King said, his podium and throne now level with Nova. He held out his staff to face her, the end glittering as it collected magic.

"Ok, just don't hurt her…" Sparx le his magnets fade away, to be replaced with his normal hands.

The Skeleton King sat in his throne and glared down at Sparx, who was glaring right back.

"Good, now I have a proposition to make, if you want your girlfriend back you must complete the five tasks set down by me and the Vera-Mystics." The Skeleton King grinned, knowing all to well that Sparx's 'heroism' would make him accept.

_The Door! What it said is happening now! _Sparx's mind put two and two together.

"Fine. Lets get the trials started" Sparx said before a door at the other end of the room, and the Skeleton King's and Nova's podium vanished.

------------------------------------------------------------------

So What do you think? Please R&R


	6. The Riddle Room

I have a challenge for you! See if you can answer the riddle without cheating! Good luck and remember it's just for fun!

Another quick note italic words are Sparx's thoughts, except for one bit which is he riddle.

---

Chapter 6: The Riddle Room

A metal door creaked as it swung on its hinges on the other side of the room. Sparx walked towards the door, when he was inside the next room the door behind him closed locking him in. _I'm not getting going back that way then._

The room he was in was old and dusty, through lack of use. He looked around, there were five doors each a colour of the hyper force. But they weren't ordinary doors, far from it.

Each door was inside the mouth a sculpture of a snake with the colour corresponding sentence above it. It looked like the snakes were about to swallow their doors. Their tails folded under the doors and joined together in the middle of the room.

Sparx walked towards themiddle of theroom, cautious and wary. He didn't know what he was up against.

"Task one: The Riddle Room" a robotic voice said as the blue door opened. _Riddles? I hate word games with a passion!_ Sparx shakily headed towards the blue door. He put one foot through when the snake's jaw surrounding the door began to close **quickly**.

Sparx, not wanting to be squashed, jumped through and landed on the icy cold floor. His breathing was heavy but slowly returned to its normal pace. _What is it with 'self-closing' doors in this place!_ He looked around, the walls and floor were a deep Indigo in colour. A life-size stature of a robot monkey stood in the middle of the room.

On closer inspection the statue looked like Gibson, in fact it looked incredibly like Gibson. Sparx looked around, searching for any kind of clue to what he had to do. Suddenly Sparx spotted a door hidden in between the masses of Indigo.

Doing what anyone wouldSparx walked towards the door.

"Hey bone bag, I thought you said it was challenges!" He yelled, only silence was his reply. Sparx was about to open the door when the blue monkey leapt to its feet and ran In front of Sparx. _Holy Shugazoom! This thing can move? _

"You must not pass!" it said, its tone was lifeless and dull. _Ok then maybe this thing isn't Gibson…… although he is a bit dull at times…right back to reality. _

"You must not pass!" it said again.

"Yeah I kinda got the idea of that..." Sparx mumbled

"You can only pass if you answer my riddle." _Its voice is so boring it could make Gibson's speech interesting, and that's saying something._

The creature's eyes met Sparx's before he muttered:

"Fine"

"Then let us begin." It said before sifting its position.

"Here is your riddle:

_What belongs to you but others use it more" _

_Where's Brain Strain when you need him? Honestly, he's always there flapping his gums when you don't need him… oh well better try and work out this riddle thing. _

Sparx thought of all the various things that belonged to him…..magnets _well no one uses them, unless they never told me…_

"Can you give me a clue?" Sparx asked, but the statue remained deathly quite. _This things almost as fun as Gibson, What would Gibbs say at a time like this? Probably something like: well think probably use your brain to think logical! Me logic? Pah the day that happens is the day I marry Otto! Then Gibson would say something like: be careful what you say Sparxs._

"Your time limit is running out" The statue grunted.

"What the! I have a time limit!" Sparx shouted, however the statue didn't even flinch.

Sparx's mind ran another list of all he things he owned, but still no success.

"Heh it's probably something stupid, something like my name!" Sparxmuttered but no response came from the statue.

_Try the simple things Sparx!_ A voice wormed into his brain. Sparx thought of Nova, of how bad of state she was in, what life would be like without her.

"Fine, you win" he grunted to the voice, which he could imagine was doing back flips right about now.

"Is it my name?" Sparx asked, the statue turned towards him and opened its mouth to speak……..

---

HAH cliff-hanger! Hopefully I will update soon, and if it isn't before Chrissie, Merry Christmas!


	7. Annoyance and Cheating

Chapter 7: Annoyance and Cheating

The statute grunted before nodding. That was all Sparx needed to see.

"YES!" he exclaimed before running past the statue and through the door.

---

"Hmmm…. Seems like your red friend is doing too well…" an angry Skeleton King growled to a tied up Nova.

"Never underestimate Sparky" She said while grinning.

---

Sparx looked around; he was in the central room again. But how? The way to the front hall was in the indigo room. It was then Sparx decided that in this place nothing is what it seems.

"Task two: The Guessing Game" a robotic voice stated, the same as before. The Green door opened and Sparx walked towards it. _Guessing cool, half of the things I do I guess. This will be simple._

Already expecting the snake's jaw to fall on him Sparx jumped through the door. Sparx landed on all fours on a tiled floor. It was a sea green in colour and freezing cold. Sparx jumped from the floor, the cold nipping at his feet.

The walls were spring green in colour and in the middle of the room was another statue, only this one looked just like Otto. It had he same grin, the same sort of…..stupidness round it.

The same as before there was another door at the far end of the room. Expecting the statue to run in front of him Sparx walked towards the door fearlessly. When Sparx was close a green iron bars slammed down securing the door.

Sparx looked behind him the statue had the famous 'Otto grin' plastered on its face.

_Great another Otto…_ it jumped from the middle of the room and run towards Sparx.

"You can only go through if you win in a guessing game" it said jumping up and down before tripping on its feet and falling face first onto the floor.

---

The Skeleton King paced back and forth along his throne room.

"Keep going and you'll make me dizzy" Nova exclaimed.

"Hush" he snapped at her.

"Mandarin, sop him at any cost" He grunted to his henchman.

"Yes Skeleton King" Mandarin said before walking towards the entrance of the throne room.

"You cheater!" Nova shouted, although the Skeleton King didn't pay the smallest amount of attention to her.

---

"Ok greeney, what's the game?" Sparx asked.

"It's a guessing game" The statue replied, it was currently running in circles around Sparx.

"Yeah I know that, but how do I play?" Sparx sighed, his patience was wearing thin.

"I can't remember" it replied. Sparx gave an angered sigh and banged his head against the wall.

"Well I really need to get to the next room so feel free to remember how to play any time now…." Sparx explained.

"I know how to play….I just don't know the rules" It said staggering about, the circle running had made it dizzy.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Sparx shouted.

"Well in my room things don't have to make sense" It had stopped staggering and begun to look around.

"Aren't the walls a pretty colour?" it asked. Sparx sighed. One thought came to his mind:_ its gonna be a long day…_

_---_

I already have the next chappie figured out so it will be up soon anyways please R&R. thanx.


	8. Friends and Forgiveness

**Chapter 8: Friends and Forgiveness **

Sparx sighed; the Otto clone had begun to do a dance that looked a lot like ballet. Sparx had given up trying to tell it to help him; he didn't want to hurt his new friend's feelings.

_**Flashback**_

The clone was flicking the end of Sparx's tail.

"Sparx I'm bored…." It whined

"Well if you weren't so forgetful and stupid then I wouldn't even be here!" Sparx shouted pulling his tail out of 'flicking range' Sparx sat in silence for a while before he heard…..sniffing? _Don't look you got to show him you're angry! _His mind said.

But somewhere in Sparx his sensitivity was worming its way to the surface. Sparx really did care about his family and friends but didn't show it. Sparx turned round instantly whishing he didn't.

There sitting behind him was the Otto clone, but the happiness around it was missing. His eyes were filled with tears and his tail flopped to the floor. His coat didn't have the beautiful green…glow to it, it seemed lifeless and dull.

The clone sniffed again before mumbling out some words

"Nobody ever visits me, nobody except the Skeleton King, and when he dose he hits me and treats me horribly. I don't have any friends…. Nobody loves me……." Otto trailed off.

Sparx had a few tears in his eyes. But he was determined not to show them. The Otto clone looked up at him; Sparx quickly blinked the tears away.

"Hey mini Otto" Sparx said to the little clone sitting at his feet _I can't believe I'm about to say this..._

"I'm sorry…. Friends?" Sparx said holding out his hand. The Otto looked confused but then took Sparx's hand and shook it

"Friends" the clone said his eyes filled with tears.

_**End Flashback**_

"Hey lil buddy do you think you could help me out now?" Sparx saw the sorrow in the little Otto's eyes, Sparx had told the mini Otto about why he was here and that he was doing this quest for Nova. Otto understood.

"Anything for my friend." Otto said he walked over to the iron bars he mumbled a few words before the bars shot up.

Sparx said a final goodbye and ran through the door and landed in the lobby again.

The green door was slightly ajar and through it Sparx heard the Skeleton King's voice although it was too muffled to hear what he had said.

Sparx then heard a scream and metal hitting the tiled floor. The Otto clone was being punished…..because of him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I think Sparx was a bit out of character in this chapter but please R&R and tell me what you think.


	9. Harsh Words

Song in this chapter is 'Hero' By Mariah Carey. You will understand better if you have actually heard the song. It's beautiful.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:** _Ok in this chapter Sparx goes straight onto the last test._

_There is a reason and it is that this story is becoming way to long. Also I have a lot of school work and its finally catching up with me. Don't worry it won't spoil the plot or anything like that._

Midnight: Excuses….

Fairy: (gags Midnight) don't mind him, he's cranky. He is my new character and will have his debut in my next fic. It's going to be good.

Midnight: (cuts open gag with claws) Run. For. Your. Life.

Fairy: (runs away)

Midnight: Thank the lord she's gone. Anyways Fairy says if you want any info on me or her upcoming fic check out her profile. Now you may read the next part of the story while I deal with Fairy.

**Chapter 9: Harsh Words**

Sparx had a bad feeling about his last task. The same robotic voice had stated 'Swimming In Nightmares'. _Swimming? I hate swimming! Hang on. I HATE WATER!_

After repeating the 'jump through the snakes jaw or get squished' ordeal Sparx looked around. His fears had been realized. Except for the small platform Sparx was standing on and one on the other side of the room, the room held a lot of water.

_There's a hero  
If you look inside your heart  
You don't have to be afraid  
Of what you are  
There's an answer  
If you reach into your soul  
And the sorrow that you know  
Will melt away_

_Sparx's P.O.V_

I looked around in desperation. They can't do this! I hate water. I felt my feet getting wet and looked down. I instantly wished I didn't. The water was rising and by the looks of the speed of it the water wasn't going to stop until I had drowned.

_And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you_

I saw a small object at the bottom of the pool. It was gold and the shine of it danced and the ripples pushed it around. It was… a key? I looked at the door on the other side of the room. There was a big padlock on it.

The water is now up to my knees. I felt the fear eat away at me, its brothers in the crime, Desperation and Panic where eating at me to.

I closed my eyes and prayed, I prayed that the monkey team would save Nova; I prayed that I would somehow get out of here without drowning. Then I saw something, something that would give me the courage, the inner-strength to take that dive into the pool.

It was Nova. She stood in front of me. She was so real, like I could reach out and touch her. She moved closer and closer until she hit me round the face. Ok I must admit I wasn't really expecting that.

_It's a long road  
When you face the world alone  
No one reaches out a hand  
For you to hold  
You can find love  
If you search within yourself  
And the emptiness you felt  
Will disappear_

"What the hell do you think you are doing Sparx?" She shouted at me. I just stared and rubbed my bruised face.

"I said what do you think you are doing!" She demanded.

"I….can't do this" I whispered.

"What! You scared about a little bit of water!" She said. Nova's words stung me. She didn't understand. She didn't know why I was so scared. She didn't know about my past. And I wasn't about to tell her.

"You're not the Sparx I know, The Sparx I know would never give up hope."

I felt the water reach my waist.

"You don't understand" I mumbled.

"No your right, I don't understand, but I would if you'd tell me!" She shouted.

I looked deep into her bubblegum pink eyes. I saw a flicker of sadness before they regained their anger.

"I…..can't" I said looking away from her.

_And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you_

"Who are you?" she muttered. Then she simply stated.

"Because to me this Sparx is a coward." before shaking her head and walking away.

That hurt, that hurt a lot. I watched her walk away her tail didn't swish behind her like normal, instead it dragged limply on the floor

"No wait!" I yelled.

My eyes flicked open. I had only imagined Nova there looking at me. Tears rimmed my eyes but I refused to let them fall.

The water had reached my chest.

_Lord knows  
Dreams are hard to follow  
But don't let anyone  
Tear them away  
Hold on  
There will be tomorrow  
In time  
You'll find the way_

I heard a little voice, the same little voice that helped me through all the challenges. It was then I realised whose voice it was. Nova's. She had been helping me through this whole ordeal.

It Told me this:

Look what will happen if you don't act soon.

My eyes where forced shut and another vision flashed into my view. It was the real Nova she was tied to the wall still but this time she was in the Skeleton King's throne room.

She barely had enough energy to hold herself upright. Her fur was more a light red then yellow, and blood was running down her face. She looked up at me pleadingly. I saw one ugly cut along her left eye.

By the look of it that was going to scar. She mouthed 'help me' before turning her focus back onto the Skeleton King.

He had blood running down one of his fingers; He had given her that scar. I looked at her again she was barely alive.

"But you can stop this…..if you would take the chance." The voice said.

The water was now up to my chin.

I had to do this…..for Nova.

I took in a breath before pushing myself under the water.

_And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you_

* * *

So what do you think? Please R&R or I'll set Midnight on you! 

Midnight: (growls)

Ok maybe not sheesh I don't want to kill my reviewers. Ok R&R or I'll…..throw lemons at you!

Midnight: Gee that'll scare them.

Shut up. Was it to sappy? Did the song fit? Please tell me.


	10. The Begining Of The End

Wow. I finally got round to updating……. (Speechless)

Chapter 10: The Begining Of The End

I shoved the key into the lock, Turing it franticly. Until I heard the lock click, a wave of relief hit me, I was going to live and be able to save you. As I took my final breath I pushed the door. It swung on its hinges. The water was swept from the red room into a new one. It pushed me onto my stomach.

I looked around; it wasn't a room at all. To me it looked just like one of those coliseum things. Then I saw you, lying in the middle of the arena. You looked lifeless, I was scared, what if you were….

I ran to your side, I rested a hand on your face, its icy cold. You didn't deserve this fate; you were a mess, covered in blood, cuts and scars and your breathing was laboured. I feared for you. I would give anything to have the old you back, beating the life out of me.

I pulled you onto my lap and I just sat there stroking your face. I wanted to look into your beautiful bubblegum pink eyes. I close my eyes; I can't bear to see you like this. The love of my life is slipping from my reach, tears line my eyes, I can't fight them off and they fall onto your face.

You stir a little. I look at your face hoping, praying that you will come round. Your eye lids screw up and lift. I see your eyes, gleaming beautifully in the sunlight. But your emotion is shown through them. You're scared, sad and hurt.

"Sprx?" you whimper, your voice is croaky and raspy. I put a finger to your lips quieting you.

"Don't talk. Your in pain." I say. I pull your face into my chest and you don't resist. I look at your face properly. You seem soothed.

"So you have had your reunion." He was standing at the far end of the coliseum. His throne was carved into the rock making a chair. I glared with anger and hate at him.

"Stay here" I say as I lay you on the floor. You try to resist, but are too weak to really do anything.

I walk up to him. His beady red eyes glare at me, watching my every move.

"Are you made only for hurting others? Do you please in testing me?" I ask, my voice is shaking, I know I can't take you on alone.

I look into the sky. I hope Otto fixes up the robot soon. I really need their help.

"No S.P.R.X.77, you have me wrong. I please not in your strength. But in your pain and suffering." He smiles; I can't stand in and lunge at him. He points his staff at me and I feel a blast hit me in the stomach. I fall back, I fall beside you. I feel you attempt to get up. I instantly push you down again.

"Nova, your in no state to fight." I tell you.

"But you can't do this alone!" you shout back at me. We look into each others eyes. If only I had noticed the Skeleton King powering up his attack. If only I had noticed. But I didn't, not until you flew into the wall behind me.

"No" I whisper.

"Well that was…entertaining." He chuckles.

My heart feels heavy and my eyes droop. Until I hear you shout.

"NOOO" you glow yellow and rise into the air.

"Flame Fist Furry!" you shout. The flames from your hands hit just above where he stands. The rubble above falls and he is secured underneath. You fall to the ground energy less.

I rush to your side. You can hardly breathe.

* * *

Only a few chapters left so stay tuned! 


	11. Thoughts Before Death?

Chapter 11: Thoughts Before Death?

I touched your face, it was stone cold. I put one hand on your back, I felt it rise and fall. You were still alive…..just.

I was to busy caring for you to notice the pile of rubble which you secured him underneath shaking. A green light filled the room. The top rocks began to fall from the pile and a hand with long pointy fingers emerged from the pile.

"You can't still be alive!" I shouted. How could he, yet there he was standing there very much alive. I stand in front of Nova; she's hurt enough as it is.

"But I am Sprx, I am alive. Did you really think her pathetic attack could hurt me?"

The Skeleton King was beaming, that grin it just wound me up so much. He was enjoying me seeing Nova get hurt. I don't know what happened but my anger just sort of exploded. I got out my magnets and begun to attack him mercilessly.

* * *

I could only just open my eyes. I saw Sprx, he was attacking the SK. He needs help and i'm going to help him! I struggled to get up. My legs were wobbly from the pressure.

The Skeleton King noticed my attempt to get up. Then he fired at me. I couldn't move, fright was gripping me, the light got closer and closer.

They say before you die you see flashbacks of your life, that you can hear what was said in your life. I could, Sprx's voice flashed through my mind.

_Two saves in one day? It must be love!_

_It spits acid. Story of my life._

_... You might hurt the one you love!_

_No, no Monkey Team member is ever alone._

_Gibson, I want to take back all the mean things I've ever said about you. Well, most of them. And Nova? Nova? I, I just have to say, I –_

_Geez, does a monkey have to be killed around here for some attention?_

I thought of everything he's ever said that made me smile, laugh or even think that I want to hit him.

I thought about the others, how Otto was annoyingly clumsy, but we loved him anyway. And Antauri, who always helped me through troubled times. Gibson, who is just annoying, but we wouldn't get anywhere with out him. And Chiro who had come further than any of us expected. And finally him. The one I love so dearly, who I would never say those three magic words to. Oh Sprx if you only knew how I felt.

I closed my eyes. I waited for death to enclose me, to carry me away. I would finally be away from the pain and suffering. But I don't want to leave, I want to be with my oddball family.

That's all we are, a group of misfits brought together by fate. And we are almost like family to each other.

But I can't leave. We are all Chiro has in his life, like us he has no proper family. So I guess you could say we are his family. I know what it's like to lose family, it's painful. I don't want to hurt any of the guys.

They say when you know your going to die that time goes really slowly, hardly moving. They also say you don't think straight.

I couldn't think, my brain was filled with what if questions.

_What if you where stronger, would you have moved?_

_What if you didn't love Sprx, would you still be dying?_

_What if you never see your family again?_

_What if you die?_

I am meant to be a warrior, strong and afraid of nothing. But inside I was screaming, crying because I'm so scared. I would never see another day.

Never see the birds as they fluttered through the sky, never see the wonderful planets we travel to. Never run through the rain, never feel the sunshine on my fur and robotics. Never enjoy Spring bringing new life to the world. Never spend another day with my crazy team mates.

My precious family. They are all I have in this world and I failed them. I'm going to leave them. Silent tears fall from my eyes.

But then you do it. And I wish with all my might that I could stop you from doing it. You push me. Sprx comedian/pilot of the team saved me.

I felt my side crash to the floor. It didn't take long to put two and two together.

The Skeleton King, happy with the death vanished into the darkness of his citadel.

I crawled over to you, a maroon mixture flooded my knees. It was oil and blood. If ever I needed the others this was it. My tears fell into the maroon mixture, I took your hand. It was stone cold.

The tides had turned. It was true I didn't want to die but I would kill myself if it meant seeing you again. I looked at your chest. It was rising and falling but only just. The citadel began to shake, I didn't care, and at least I would still be with you. As the citadel shook more violently I hugged your body.

You always pulled through, you always came out on top. But now you are leaving me, slipping from my fingers.

I hear a loud crash but I still grip onto you, I don't care if the whole citadel is falling apart, I just want to be with you.

I don't look back at the thing behind me, if I had done my grief would have been replaced with hope.

I didn't sop hugging his body until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I gasp and look up. Antauri? It Antauri! I look back, there in all its glory, except for a few dents, is the Super Robot.

I can't keep back the tears and I practically throw myself at Antauri. I hug him and sob into his soft black fur.

Through my teary eyes I see Gibson and Otto carrying him back to the Robot. Antauri and Chiro take me shakily back to the SR.

* * *

Geez that was dark. Please don't send reviews like 'OMG! How could you that was so sick!' if you don't like could you just say I don't like it. Sprx isn't dead either.

Anyway on a happier note the next chapter is the last, and I plan to have it up for valentines day so keep an eye out!


	12. Surprised

This chapter is set back in the beginning when Sprx is in the Med. Bay.

* * *

Chapter 12: Surprised

"And that's all I can remember" I finish. Chiro's baby blue eyes search through my own.

He nods and leaves me be.

_Hold me  
Even though I know you're leaving  
And show me  
All the reasons you would stay  
It's just enough to feel your breath on mine  
To cool my soul and ease my mind  
You've go to hold me and show me love

* * *

_

It's been three days since his attack. My heart is heavy and broken. At the moment I'm sitting on the head of the SR. I can't stand to be inside anymore. My feet hang over the top of the robots head.

I miss his rubbish jokes, his beautiful red fur, his cheeky grin and his sense to say the wrong things at the wrong time. Tears fall from my eyes; I would give anything, anything to see you again.

I think about all the times I've hit you for things you've said. I wonder why I never realized how much you care for me before. More than anything I want the chance to say I'm sorry.

I look over Shugazoom city. Couples are walking hand-in-hand. Chiro had said today was called Valentines day, the day to spend with your other half. But the person I would love to share it with is dying. And I don't ever think I will fall in love again. It hurts too much.

_Give me  
Just one part of you to cling to  
And keep me  
Everywhere you are  
It's just enough to steal a heart and run  
And fade out with the fooling sun_

My tears become bigger and more noticeable. I can't ever let the guys see me cry, they would think me weak and fragile. Since I've been having a lot of teary moments this has been my hangout.

The sun is out, shining warmly over the loved-up citizens of Shugazoom. Today would be a perfect day, had he not be dying.

They tell stories of things always turning out fine, the guy always gets the girl and every thing is dandy. But that's nothing like real life. In real life your world crashes horribly around you. Leaving tears and suffering.

The door located on the neck of the SR opens. Antauri appears from it. I sigh, for one crazed moment I thought it would have been him.

_Oh, please don't go  
Let me have you just one moment more  
Oh, all I need  
All I want is just one moment more  
You've got to hold me and keep me_

I guess it would be reasonable to say Antauri intrigues me. I have never really had a long 'I like this, what do you like' conversation with him. Actually the only time he really talks to me is in times of need.

But that's what makes Antauri well….Antauri. He climbs the side of the SR's head and sits next to me.

"Hey" I say lifelessly.

"You shouldn't give up like this Nova, come there are things you wish to talk about." He says. Sure I have a lot of things I want to say… but I don't want to share them.

He leans over towards me and wipes the tears from my eyes, I stiffen.

"Come Nova, I know your heart Is burdened. I am here to help you."

There were a few things I knew about Antauri like the fact he cares for all the team deeply, always wanting to help. I knew I could trust him.

_Tell me that someday you'll be returning  
And maybe  
Maybe I'll be here  
It's just enough to see a shooting star  
To know you're never really far  
It's just enough to see a shooting star  
To know you're never really gone_

"Antauri, it's just I care so deeply about him. I've never felt like this about anyone else before." I stare over the city again; I can't bear to look at him.

"Nova, Sprx always pulled through everything thrown at him. This time will be no different." He seemed so calm and collected.

I sighed, he didn't understand.

"Antauri you don't understand, you've never lost a loved one."

"Neither have you." He gave a small Antauri-ish smile.

"I don't understand" I say.

"Expect nothing and you will always be surprised." I gave a confused look.

"I don't get it" I say.

"You will. Oh i believe Gibson wants to see you." He said.

_Oh, please don't go  
Let me have you just one moment more  
Oh, all I need  
All I want is just one moment more_

I walk towards the lab. I stand outside the metal plated door. I knock, and come face to face with a blue face.

"I do believe someone in here wishes to speak to you. Now if you don't mind I'm going to get some lunch"

_Oh, please don't go  
Let me have you just one moment more  
Oh, all I need  
All I want is just one moment more  
You've got to hold me and maybe I'll believe_

_So hold me  
Even though I know you're leaving_

I pondered on what he meant before pushing open the door.

I gasped, there you where, smiling at me, alive and well. Antauri, he knew!

"Hey Nova" he says in his usual perky tone. His cuts and bruises are bandaged. I give a happy yelp before running and glomping him. He winced in pain.

"Sorry" I whispered as I let go.

I looked into his eyes, they glowed with warmth. So many questions flew through my head.

"Why did you push me." I asked. His eyes shift from me to the bed cover, which covered him.

"Because" he tells me.

"But why?" I ask.

Silence floods the room. He can't say it can he? If he can't say it then I will!

"Sprx I….i…." I take a deep breath. "I love you" I whisper.

He looks wide-eyed at me.

"What?" he asks.

"I love you" I say a little louder.

"Sorry I didn't quite catch that."

"I LOVE YOU!" I yell.

His smile widens.

I heard light hearted chuckles behind me.

"The others are like right behind me aren't they." His grin broadens.

I'm so happy I couldn't care less. Soon the others file out leaving only me and him.

"About time you admitted it." He grinned.

"Shut up" I say before pulling him into a kiss. He immediately responds. Typical Sprx.

Today is February 14th. Valentines day, a day to spend with loved ones.

Things done on this day:

Continue to ponder about Antauri.

Confess that I love Sprx to both Antauri and Sprx himself.

Got myself the perfect boyfriend.

Overall today turned out just fine.

* * *

Well….that was a different ending…. But…. 

It's finished! Hurrah! (Glomps Midnight)

Midnight: Get. Off. Me

Eep!


End file.
